(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a treatment apparatus, a fluid application device and methods of removing and applying fluid and relates particularly but not exclusively to an apparatus and method suitable for applying fluid to an elongate object such as a bovine teat or the like and for removing excess fluid therefrom. Such an apparatus may be employed for the application of a disinfecting or teat-treating liquid to the teat of a cow and is commonly referred to as a dip-cup and is referred to herein as such and wherein said fluid is often referred to as “solution.”
(2) Description of Related Art
An example of a dip-cup is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,086 to Hakes which discloses both a method and a device for applying germicide solutions to a cattle teat and includes a chamber defined by a body having an open first end and a closed second end which receives the germicidal solution. The body interior further includes a support, referred to as a “circumvolving inner ring,” for supporting a wiping device that is configured to fit within the interior of the body and rest on the inner ring. The wiping device is held in place by a clip, which is relatively difficult to manipulate.
As an alternative to providing a special dip-cup body, some makers of dip-cups have offered retrofit kits designed to hold wiping devices over the top of an otherwise standard dip-cup. One such dip-cup retrofit kit is marketed by RJB Company, Inc. under the name “Power Dipper+.” Another dip-cup retrofit kit is marketed by Ambic Equipment Ltd. under the name “DipMizer.” To remove and replace a wiping device, as must be done frequently, existing dip-cup retrofit kits require assembly and disassembly that is relatively time-consuming and difficult, and can lead to wear or damage of components.